Kimi Dake Wo Mamoritai
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: naruto adalah seorang guru ia mengajar di Kuoh Gakuen tapi ia memiliki rahasia apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

Kimi Dake Wo Mamoritai

Desclaimer:Naruto Shipuden buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan Ichie Ishibumi  
DAL buatan Tachibana Koshi  
All Ultraman Buatan Tsuburaya

Warning:Not Supranatural,Ultraman Fighting,OOC,GAJE,GARING  
Pair:Naruto X (*******)

Kemampuan datang dari tekad dan perjuangan yang tinggi,kemampuan bisa terasah seiring waktu namun bagaimanakah cara mu menyikapinya ketika kau sudah mencapai titik puncak dari kemampuan mu itu?

*Di sebuah sekolah*

"Naruto-sensei aku ingin bertanya"

Wanita berambut dengan warna melawan gravitasi mengangkat tangannya keatas tanda ia ingin bertanya kepada gurunya

"Ah Origami,apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Pria berambut kuning pendek dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain berwarna hitam disertai penggaris yang ia pegang menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu

"apa benar oda Nobunaga tewas di dalam kastil honnouji itu? Saya rasa orang yang mengaku raja iblis itu tidak mungkin mati di tempat itu"

Origami berusaha memberikan pertanyaan serta pendapatnya mengenai pertanyaannya itu

"ah itu benar,dari bukti sejarah yang ada,dia tewas di dalam kastil honnouji,setelah dikhianati asai Nagamasa"

Naruto memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Origami,jawaban yang cukup jelas tapi tidak padat dan tidak singkat

*Ting Tung Bang Bung*

Suara bell absurd menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran kini telah berakhir,dan para murid sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke kantin

"baiklah murid-murid sampai disini dulu,jangan lupa kerjakan pr kalian"

Naruto berujar santai lalu pergi keluar kelas dengan gaya keren sehingga banyak siswi dan guru wanita disini menjadi klepek-klepek padanya

Namun ada satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui dari Naruto,ia mengalami trauma yang cukup parah untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan romantic karena suatu insiden

* _Flashback*_

" _Naruto-kun apa ini cocok untuk ku?"_

 _Seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dengan iris berwarna emas bertanya kepada Naruto yang masih muda tentang bunga yang ia selipkan di antara telinganya_

" _ya,benar,itu sangat manis"_

 _Ujar Naruto dengan penuh kasih kepada Gadis itu_

" _Ne ne Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"_

 _Gadis berambut putih itu dengan polosnya bertanya kepada Naruto tentang pernikahan_

" _Ya,saat aku sudah berhasil,aku akan datang melamar mu Kanade-chan"_

 _Ujar Naruto dengan penuh rasa tanggung jawab kepada Gadis berambut putih itu_

" _Wah kalau begitu janji yah"_

 _Kanade kini sangat merasa senang tentang kejadian ini,hal ini membuktikan bahwa ia akan menjadi bagian penting dari hidup Naruto_

 _Ketika hari sudah senja dan akan beranjak malam kini Naruto dan Kanade sedang berjalan pulang bersama_

" _ne Naruto-kun hari ini menyenangkan sekali yah"_

 _Ujar Kanade dengan penuh rasa senang,dan dapat diketahui bahwa kini wajah Kanade berseri-seri_

 _*Blarrrr*_

 _Sebuah ledakan dari bawah tanah terjadi beberapa kilo meter dari tempat Naruto dan Kanade berjalan pulang_

" _Wha"_

 _Kanade merasa kaget dengan kejadian ini bahkan kini ia merasa ketakutan_

" _Kanade-chan ayo pergi ke tempat yang aman"_

 _Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius_

" _Hum"_

 _Kanade hanya mengangguk tanda setuju kepada Naruto_

 _Kini Kanade dan Naruto tengah berlari menghindari gempa itu_

 _*Groarrrh*_

 _Sebuah raungan keras berbunyi dan mungkin dapat membuat golmbang suara menjadi rusak karenannya_

 _Suara itu berasa dari Kaijuu besar berbentuk seperti Singa yang sangat besar dan membuat beberapa orang menjadi takut_

" _Chimera?"batin Naruto melihat mahluk itu sambil berlari_

" _Naruto-kun awas"_

 _Dengan cepat Kanade langsung mendorong Naruto menjauh daripadanya untuk menghindari sebuah reruntuhan yang ternyata hampir jatuh tertimpa Naruto_

" _eh"_

 _Naruto yang terdorong kini tercengang dengan kejadian ini,otaknya belum sempat berpikir tentang kejadian saat ini_

 _*Brak*_

 _Lalu dengan Dahsyatnya Reruntuhan itu menimpa stengah tubuh dari Kanade_

 _Dan kini Kanade tertimpa reruntuhan besar itu dalam keadaap terbaring_

" _Kanade-chan!"_

 _Naruto berteriak dengan histeris ketika melihat Kanade tengah terluka parah_

 _Dan dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri Kanade dan berusaha menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu dari Kanade_

" _Sudahlah Naruto-kun,ku rasa waktu ku sudah tinggal sedikit"Ujar Kanade sambil mencoba tersenyum_

" _Jangan berbicara dulu Kanade"ujar Naruto yang masih mencoba untuk menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu_

" _sudahlah Naruto-kun lebih baik kamu bersembunyi saja di tempat yang aman"_

 _Ujar Kanade dengan nada lemah karena ia yakin sebentar lagi Tuhan akan menjemputnya_

 _Dalam keadaan kacau balau di kota itu Naruto tetap tidak mempedulikannya ia terus mencoba mengangkat reruntuhan itu_

" _Kusooooo"Naruto berteriak keras ketika ia tidak bisa mengangkat batu besar itu_

" _Sudahlah Naruto-kun janganlah bersedih"ujar Kanade mencoba menghibur Naruto walau tubuhnya saat ini mungkin sudah hancur sebelah_

" _Tapi kau… kau"Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat ini,ia sangat terpukul tentang hal ini_

" _tenang saja,aku merasa senang sudah berhasil melindungi mu Naruto-kun"ujar Kanade dengan nada lemah_

" _Kanade…"_

 _Naruto hanya bisa menyebutkan namanya saat ini,walau ia melihat tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa_

" _Naruto-kun kumohon di masa depan carilah pendamping yang lebih baik dari ku"Ujar Kanade dengan nada lemah mencoba menceramahi Naruto tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan dimasa depan_

" _tapi,bukankah kita akan menikah bukan? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu ku?"tanya Naruto dengan nada lirih melihat Kanade_

" _haha Kau ini bodoh sekali yah Naruto-kun,dalam keadaan seperti ini sudah pasti aku tidak akan selamat"ujar Kanade tertawa lemah tentang keadaannya saat ini_

" _ini salah ku,jika saja aku memperhatikan sekeliling ku hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi"ujar Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini_

" _Tidak ini bukan salah Naruto-kun,ini salah binatang besar itu"ujar Kanade lemah mencoba membuat Naruto tidak terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri_

" _.."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto,kini Naruto hanya bisa menangisi Kanade yang kini tertimpa batu_

" _Naruto-kun terima kasih" Ujar Kanade sambil tersenyum lalu menutup matanya_

" _Kanade…"Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak melihat Kanade kini telah kembali kepada sang pencipta_

 _Kini Naruto sudah mengalami drop mental bahkan kini ia sudah trauma tentang percintaan_

" _Kanade tunggu saja aku akan mengirim hewan tidak tahu diri itu ke neraka"ujar Naruto dengan nada penuh dendam kepada Chimera_

" _maafkan aku tidak melakukan ini sejak tadi"_

 _Ujar Naruto kepada Kanade_

 _Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku jaketnya beserta dua kartu_

 _*Ururtoraman*_

 _*Urutoraman Tiga*_

…

 _Fusion Up_

… _.._

 _Urutoraman Orb Spacium Zeperion_

 _Sosok Naruto berganti menjadi raksasa Cahaya_

 _Ultraman Orb kini berdiri di depan Chimera dengan mode siaganya_

" _Kau akan mendapat balasan atas perbuatan mu Chimera!"_

 _Dengan cepat Ultraman Orb melesat Kearah Chimera_

 _*Blar Blar*_

 _Ultraman Orb berhasil memukul Chimera dengan keras sehingga Chimera sedikit mundur kebelakang_

 _*Duar Duar*_

 _Dengan cepat Ultraman Orb memukul kepala Chimera dengan keras_

 _Namun hal itu dapat diantisipasi oleh Chimera dengan menggunakan Cakarnya menangkis serangan Ultraman Orb_

 _Tak tinggal diam kini Ultraman Orb menendang Chimera hingga terlempar ke udara_

" _ini adalah akhirnya"_

 _Kini Ultraman Orb memposisikan tangannya membentuk huruf L_

" _ **Sperion Ray**_ _!" lalu laser cahaya panjang tertembak dari tangannya yang ia posisikan bentuk L_

 _*Blarrrrr Blarrrr Blarrr*_

 _Mengenai Chimera yang berada di udara dan akhirnya Chimera yang berada di atas itu meledak_

 _Dan ketika itu baru berbunyi Life Gauge milik Ultraman Orb_

 _Ia hendak pergi namun sebelum pergi ia mengangkat reruntuhan dari atas tubuh Kanade seperti memindahkan Kue_

*Flashback Off*

Itulah kenangan kenapa Naruto tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dulu saat ini

Skip time

Kini Naruto tengah menyesap teh di rumahnya ditemani sepiring biscuit dan beberapa camilan manis membuat hari paginya begitu santai tanpa ada masalah

Ya,setelah kematian Kanade para kaijuu yang muncul kini dihadapi oleh ultraman lain yaitu Ultraman Cosmos dan Dyna bahkan ia sudah merasa dirinya sudah cukup untuk bertempur menjadi Ultraman dan kini menjadi seorang manusia biasa(walau masih bisa berubah sih)

Dan ketika sudah pukul Sembilan ia baru mengemasi barangnya dan berangkat kesekolah untuk mengajar,bila kalian bertanya kenapa bisa

Maka jawabannya dia adalah guru pelajaran kedua atau ketiga jadi ia tidak ingin mengajar di waktu paginya

Biasanya sih langsung dipecat,tapi karena kepopuleran Naruto begitu tinggi maka ia tidak bisa dipecat,adanya jika dipecat pihak sekolah yang didemo sama murid-muridnya

*Blarr Blarrr*

Suara ledakan berada di tengah kota membuat seisi Kota menjadi gempar karenanya

*Groarghrrr*

Raungan keras menderu seluruh kota sehingga bising karenannya

"hmm"

Naruto terus saja menikmati santapan pagi harinya sambil melihat apa yang akan terjadi

Lalu muncullah raksasa berwarna hitam ke abu-abuan bila dilihat itu adalah Dark Tiga/Evil Tiga

*Blar Blarr Blarrr*

Terdegarlah bunyi ledakan tanda banyak gedung yang dihancurkan paksa oleh Evil Tiga bahkan kini semua orang berlarian karena melihat itu

*Swuush*

Muncullah Ultraman Dyna dengan cepat Dyna melesat kearah Evil Tiga dan mencoba memukulnya

Tapi Evil Tiga lebih gesit darinya jadi saat ia merunduk ia juga langsung memukul perut dari Ultraman Dyna

"Heaaa"

Lalu Dyna terdorong mundur beberapa langkah karena perutnya tertinju oleh Evil Tiga

Lalu dengan cepat Evil tiga menguasai jalannya pertarungan

Kini Dyna menjadi bulan-bulanan dari Evil Tiga,meski dengan bantuan militer dari pemerintah tapi tetap saja jalannya pertarungan menunjukkan bahwa Evil Tiga lebih unggul dibanding Dyna

*Sroarsh*

Muncullah sebuah lubang hitam dilangit dan mengeluarkan raksasa hitam yang kita kenal sebagai Faust/ Dark Faust

Dan bisa kita ketahui jalannya pertarungan sungguh tidak seimbang bahkan kini Evil Tiga dibantu oleh Dark Faust dalam mengalahkan Dyna

Kini Color Timer/Life gauge milik Dyna sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa ia sudah mulai kehabisan energy untuk bertarung melawan musuhnya

*Seash*

*Blarrr*

Kini muncullah sebuah cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyerang Evil Tiga dan Dark Faust sehingga mereka berdua terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah

Muncullah Ultraman Cosmos membantu Dyna dalam mengalahkan kedua Dark Ultra itu

Dark Faust melawan Cosmos,dan Evil Tiga melawan Dyna

Dengan cepat Cosmos masuk kedalam mode Eclipse miliknya dan bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh melawan Dark Faust

*Blarr Blarr Blarr*

Ultraman Cosmos dengan cepat menyerang Dark Faust dengan pukulannya

Namun Dark Faust bisa mengantisipasi semua itu bahkan ia bisa melakukan Counter kearah Ultraman Cosmos

*Blarrr*

Tak habis akal Ultraman Cosmos kini menendang Dark Faust dengan kaki kanannya

Namun Faust berhasil menghindarinya dengan menghindar kearah kiri

Dan Faust juga mengcounter serangan Cosmos dengan memegang kaki kanan Cosmos lalu membantingnya

Dan seperti yang terlihat Ultraman Cosmos dan Dyna kini sudah berada di batas mereka,apalagi Dyna yang Color Timernya hampir mati

"Sudah kuduga kedua Ultraman itu masih amatir bila kulihat dari gaya bertarungnya"ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat cangkirnya dan minum

"Tch" Kedua Ultraman itu hanya bisa kembali ke wujud manusia mereka,para Dark Ultraman yang juga mempunyai waktu cukup sedikit akhirnya mundur untuk sementara waktu

Naruto yang menyaksikan itu tentu saja langsung berlari ketempat wujud manusia dari dua Ultraman itu berada,karena tempatnya cukup dekat

Naruto berlari-lari sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencari kedua host dari kedua Ultraman itu

Dan Naruto mendapati bahwa kedua siswinya yang menjadi Ultraman yaitu Himejima Akeno dan Tobiichi Origami

Yang kini tengah pingsan di jalanan tempat mereka kembali berubah

"Ya ampun ternyata murid ku yang menjadi pelindung disini kah? Aku akan membawanya ke rumah dulu buat ku obati"

Naruto berujar pelan sambil mengangkat tubuh Akeno lalu membawanya dengan cepat ke rumahnya

Begitu juga dengan Origami yang ia bawa ke rumahnya

Kini Naruto mulai termenung lagi,ia kembali berpikir apakah ia harus kembali kedalam pertempuran Ultra atau tetap menjadi Manusia dan hidup bersantai-santai

*Skip Time*

Kira-kira empat jam setelah kejadian itu akhirnya mereka berdua sadar dan menemukan diri mereka didalam bangunan asing yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat

"Aku dimana?" itulah respon pertama dari kedua wanita itu

"Ah Kalian sudah sadar?"

Naruto melihat kedua siswinya kini sudah Siuman dan sudah membuka matanya

"ah -sensei? Ini dimana?"tanya Akeno dengan nada lemah tanda ia masih belum memiliki kekuatan bertarung lagi

"Ah Akeno,ini dirumah ku,kau dan Origami tadi pingsan jadi aku membawa kalian kemari"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Murid-muridnya

"Ah Dark Faust dan Evil Tiga mereka kemana?"tanya Akeno panic karena ia dan Origami mengalami kekalahan ketika melawan kedua raksasa itu

"Ah mereka pergi setelah kedua Ultraman itu menghilang"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Akeno

"Ah Naruto-sensei?!"panggil Origami kepada Naruto dengan nada lemah

"Apa Origami?"tanya Naruto sambil mengambilkan beberapa obat dari kotak P3K yang ia miliki

"kenapa Naruto-sensei bisa menyelamatkan kami?"tanya Origami dengan nada serius walau ia masih lemah

"Ah aku juga ingin tahu"Ujar Akeno dengan nada cukup riang sepertinya dia mulai baikan

"Ah…."

Naruto agak kesulitan rasanya mau menjawab,tapi didepannya sudah ada dua gadis yang menatapnya penuh rasa yang membuat Naruto ingin memungut mereka

"Ah itu karena aku berusaha mengungsikan beberapa warga ke tempat yang menurut mereka aman,jadi saat aku melihat kalian aku langsung membawa kalian kemari"Ujar Naruto stengah bohong dan Stengah jujur

Mungkin ini efek karena ia mau pensiun jadi Ultraman

"ah begitu yah"

Jawaban yang dikeluarkan Akeno dan Origami cukup kecewa karena mereka kira Naruto adalah Ultraman Juga

*Blarr Blarr*

Dan kembali muncullah dua raksasa yang tadi dilawan oleh Dyna dan Cosmos ,dan mereka dalam Kondisi prima lagi

"Tch mereka muncul lagi"ujar Akeno mendecih kesal karena kedua musuhnya muncul lagi dan membuat mereka kerepotan lagi

"Kalian berdua lebih baik jangan pergi dari sini,karena itu berbahaya"ujar Naruto kepada Akeno dan Origami dengan nada serius

"hei kami harus pergi mengamankan diri"ujar Akeno hendak memprotes pendapat Naruto dan dianggukan oleh Origami

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian berdua adalah Ultraman Dyna dan Cosmos"ujar Naruto membuat mereka terkejut stengah mati karena ada orang yang mengetahui identitas mereka

*blarr Blarr Blarr*

Banyak gedung-gedung yang dihancurkan oleh Faust dan Evil Tiga membuat kedua orang ini ingin cepat menjadi Ultraman dan menyelamatkan tempat mereka

"tapi Naruto-sensei jika anda sudah mengetahunya jangan halangi kami,kami ingin menyelamatkan kota ini,dan menyelamatkan anda Naruto-sensei"ujar Origami dengan nada serius kepada Naruto meski masih dalam posisi berbaring

"Ah apa kalian bodoh,dengan luka seperti itu,kalian tidak akan sanggup untuk melawan kedua raksasa itu,dan juga kulihat dari pertaungan kalian,kalian itu masih sangat amatiran"ujar Naruto menyindir tentang pertarungan mereka

Lalu tiba-tiba Akeno gelap mata dan langsung berbicara

"apa yang Naruto-sensei ketahui ha? Jika jadi Ultraman saja belum,mau mengomentari gaya pertarungan kami?,memang ka fikir kau siapa hingga berhak berkata seperti itu"ujar Akeno melabrak Naruto dengan nada yang sangat keras hingga Naruto dan Origami merasa terkejut dengan hal itu

Namun Naruto berjalan mendekati Akeno

Origami dan Akeno mengira bahwa Naruto akan marah besar dan akan memukul Akeno

*puk*

Namun Naruto hanya menepuk kepala Akeno dan tersenyum

"Sudahlah istirahat saja"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil tersenyum cerah kepada Akeno

Dan tentu saja semburat merah pasti terlihat diwajah Akeno

"Jadi apa yang akan sensei lakukan?"tanya Origami mencoba memecah momen itu

Kelihatannya dia cemburu(ditebas Origami)

"mungkin aku akan menahan kedua raksasa itu sampai kalian merasa cukup kuat untuk bertarung"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada kedua muridnya itu

"eh?"kedua muridnya tercengang dengan perkataan gurunya yang satu ini

Karena pasalnya tidak mungkin manusia bisa mengalahkan Ultra

"itu tidak mungkin"ujar Akeno dengan nada serius

Disertai anggukan dari Origami

"Tenang saja lihatlah gaya bertarung Sensei,dan jadilah lebih baik lagi"ujar naruto dengan nada santai

Kedua murid itu masih heran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan gurunya

Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan Orb ring dari sakunya dan mengambil dua buah kartu

"Max-san"

Naruto memasukkan kartu Ultraman Max kedalam Orb Ring

" **Ultraman Max"**

Lalu muncullah bayangan max disamping kanan Naruto

"Tiga-san"

Naruto memasukkan kartu Ultraman Tiga lagi didalam Orb Ring

" **Ultraman Tiga"**

Lalu muncullah Ultraman Tiga disamping kiri Naruto

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian"

Lalu Naruto mengangkat Orb Ringnya keatas

" **Fusion UP"**

" **Ultraman Orb:Sky Dash Max"**

Lalu muncullah Ultraman Orb dengan mode Sky Dash(bila gak tau bisa googling*)

Akeno dan Origami tercengang melihat gurunya ternyata Ultraman Juga,apalagi Ultraman yang dulu sudah menghilang ketika awal ia masuk melindungi daerah ini

Faust dan Evil Tiga yang melihat ini langsung menyerang Ultraman Orb dengan cepat

Namun kecepatan Ultraman Orb melebihi kedua Dark Ultra itu sehingga ia bisa menghindari serangan dari kedua Ultra itu dengan mudah

"giliran ku"

Ujar Naruto dari dalam Ultraman Orb,lalu kini ia mengarahkan Bracersnya dan mulai menyerang kedua Ultra itu layaknya seperti memakai tanto

*Blar blar blar *

Ultraman Orb berhasil menyerang kedua Ultra itu dengan kecepatan penuh bahkan jika dilihat kini Ultraman Orb lah yang memimpin pertarungan

*blar blar blar*

Tanpa bisa berkutik kedua Dark Ultra itu kini sudah berada diambang batas mereka

"baiklah akan ku akhiri dengan ini"

"Ultraman-san"

Naruto didalam tubuh Orb memasukkan Kartu Ultraman

" **Ultraman"**

Lalu berdirilah Ultraman dikanannya

"tiga-san"

" **Ultraman Tiga"**

Lalu berdirilah Ultraman tiga disamping kirinya

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatan cahaya kalian"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat kembali Orb ringnya

" **Ultraman Orb:Spacium Zeperion"**

Kini muncullah Naruto dalam Mode Orb yang pertama

Lalu ia membentuk tangannya menjadi seperti huruf L

" **Sperion Ray"**

Dengan cepat Naruto menembakkan laser itu kearah kedua Dark Ultra itu

*Blar Blar Blar*

Kedua Dark Ultra itu meledak dan hancur menghilang dari kota itu

Orb yang melihat hal itu langsung saja terbang keangkasa

*Skip Time*

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian kembalinya Ultraman Orb banyak orang mengomentari tentang Ultraman itu

Bahkan kini Origami dan Akeno menjadi sangat dekat dengannya bahkan tak segan-segan disekolah mereka memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Naruto-kun,bukan Naruto-sensei

*in School*

Kini Naruto kembali mengajar di kelas 3-A yang terkenal dengan murid paling pintarnya dan murid paling lebaynya

"baiklah kita akan belajar tentang masa sengoku,sampai masa perang Dunia kedua"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada murid-muridnya

"Sensei!"

Tiba-tiba satu murid berambut merah dengan body yang aduhai bisa membuat laki-laki takluk mengangkat tangannya

"ada apa Rias?"tanya Naruto kepada Gadis itu dengan nada heran

"Apakah ada Ultraman yang bertarung saat itu?"tanya Rias dengan nada heran kepada Naruto

"Ah benar ada,Yaitu Ultraman Tarou,dia bertarung melawan sebuah Monster di perairan Asia,dan beberapa arah serangan meleset dari Tarou digunakan untuk menghancurkan beberapa Negara saat perang Dunia kedua"ujar Naruto menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

"Wah bukankah itu berbahaya?"tanya Rias dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"ah tenang saja itu sudah sangat lama berlalu jadi biarkan saja"Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Rias

Lalu dianggukan oleh Rias dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pelajaran

*setelah pelajaran Naruto*

*teng tong dem Dong*

Kini Bell baru yang difungsikan oleh kepala sekolah,entah apa maunya kepala sekolah itu tiap bulan ganti bell padahal masih bagus

Naruto yang mendengar Bell itu kini berdiri

"baiklah murid-murid pr kalian dari halaman 80-99 kerjakan semua soal itu,jika tidak kalian akan mendapatkan pengalaman masa muda yang indah"ujar naruto dengan nada seram membuat para siswi dan siswa begidik ngeri

Bila ada yang ditakutkan dari Naruto ialah sisi Sadist dari dirinya yang tak segan-segan memberi banyak pr dan hukuman bagi yang tidak mengerjakannya

Dan kini sudah mencapai Bell Istirahat sehingga para murid-murid langsung ke kantin untuk membeli makan dan menyambung hidup disekolah

*In Unknown Place*

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga Ultraman Orb,kali ini aku akan menghancurkan mu"

Ujar sebuah suara berat dari kegelapan

"Ah ternyata kau masih berniat membunuh Orb kah?"tanya sebuah suara berat lainnya

"urusi urusan mu sendiri"

"Baiklah"

Kedua suara itu sudha tidak berbicara lagi sejak ini

"kira-kira apa yah yang akan ku kirim besok hahahahhaa"suara tawa menggelegar membuat banyak orang menjadi takut karenanya

*Bersama Naruto*

Kini Naruto berada diruang guru dan ingin memakan bekalnya,namun ia dilihati oleh para guru wanita yang masih jones dan yang sudah menikah

Tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikan semua itu ia hanya terus memakan bekal yang sudah ia siapkan sendiri dari rumah

Namun ada beberapa hal yang belum diketahui Naruto bahkan sampai Saat ini Naruto tidak menyadarinya

TO BE CONTINUED

Author Note: (Sujud ampun) maap-maapin Author karena gak tepatin janji untuk FIc Naruto Heroes Of Another Dimension,tapi malah buat Fic lagi

Naruto:ya kenapa lu buat fic lagi o'on

Akeno:ara-ara mungkin saja ia sedang stress(Senyum WaTaDos)

Author:Hiks Hwaaa(Nangis di pojokan)

Origami:Sudahlah lebih baik jangan digangguin terus Authornya entar dia gak mau bikin fic lagi

Naruto:bener juga yah,entar pemasukan gue berkurang dah

Rias:ya ampun

Author:Sampai Jumpa semoga Author bisa mengupdate fic ini minggu depan hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi Dake Wo Mamoritai

Desclaimer:Naruto Shipuden buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan Ichie Ishibumi  
DAL buatan Tachibana Koshi  
All Ultraman Buatan Tsuburaya

Warning:Not Supranatural,Ultraman Fighting,OOC,GAJE,GARING,Rating Change:T-M  
Pair:Naruto X (*******)

Author Note

Halo Author sableng balik lagi sama fic ini,hehehe jadi Author mau menegaskan sesuatu,yaitu untuk perubahan kekuatan di fic ini itu tidak bisa dilakukan karena ini sudah pokok menjadi kekuatan utama di fic ini,dan untuk Pair akan Author pertimbangkan untuk membuat harem/Single,kalo untuk mengganti ultramannya Naruto itu dari Orb ke Geed itu tidak bisa dilakukan karena Ultraman Geed akan muncul juga disini sebagai salah satu support disini,mungkin aka nada 4-6 Ultraman lagi yang akan muncul di fic ini ,oke segitu dulu,maaf kalau Review yang lain belum bisa author balas hehehe,dan juga untuk penampilan Origami itu,kalian bisa lihat pp fanfiction saya,nah seperti itu warna rambutnya,jadi jangan dibilang botak oke

Opening:Orb No Inori

Chapter 2(Zero si murid pemalu,kemunculan beberapa Ultra,dan munculnya Kaijuu Air,kemarahan Ultraman Cosmos)

*Di ruang Dojo*

"Ah sensei,ini melelahkan sekali"

Ujar Origami sambil mengelap keringat yang keluar dari wajahnya tanda ia kelelahan

"Mou Sensei,Sadist sekali huft huft"

Sementara Akeno kini sedang bersandar pada sebuah dinding mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat kelelahan

"Oh ayolah,kalian ini adalah Ultraman,kalian ini yang akan menjaga manusia,jadi kenapa kalian tidak serius berlatih?"

Sementara Naruto yang masih segar bugar sambil melompat lompat ala kungfu

"aku tidak tahu kenapa sensei mempunyai stamina sebesar itu"

Origami dengan nada lelah mencoba berdiri

"Ah Origami kah? Bagaimana kalau kita sparing baru menyudahi latihan ini?"

Usul Naruto dengan nada bijak,karena para muridnya sudah pada lelah

"baiklah sensei,aku yang pertama"

Ujar Origami mencoba berjalan kedepan Naruto

"baiklah aku akan istirahat sebentar'

Ujar Akeno dengan nada santai lalu ia berisitirahat sebentar sementara Origami kini sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya

Walau terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan tapi guna mengakhiri latihan Neraka hari ini,maka ia harus meladeni senseinya dalam latihan ini

"baiklah majulah"

Tantang Naruto mencoba memprovokasi Origami agar ia maju menyerang

"memang itu yang akan ku lakukan"

Origami yang termakan provokasi dengan cepat maju dan mencoba menendang Naruto

Namun Naruto dengan gesit berhasil menghindari tendangannya dengan cari berpindah ke kiri

*Tak tak*

Lalu dengan cepat Naruto mengcounter serangan Origami dengan cara mencoba meninjunya dengan kecepatan tinggi

Namun origami yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat,lalu ia segera bersalto kebelakang guna menghindari serangan Naruto

*Tak Bar*

Namun Naruto tak kehilangan akal ia langsung menyerang Origami ketika baru selesai bersalto sehingga Origami terlempar cukup jauh

Hingga menabrak tembok itu sehingga berlubang

"Geh Sensei Sadist sekali,menendang wanita dengan kekuatan seperti itu"

Origami berpura-pura ngambek agar ia mendapat waktu sedikit agar bisa beristirahat

"hahaha,tidak ada istilah seperti itu dalam pertarungan melawan kaijuu"

Naruto berkata dengan nada santai dan stengah seram kepada murid-muridnya agar tidak terlalu berkompensasi dengan para monster

"ah sensei,kau tahu bukan aku ini Ultraman Cosmos,aku paling tidak bisa melukai Monster jika itu tidak diperlukan"ujar Origami dengan nada memelas kepada Naruto

"ya-ya terserah kau saja,tapi kau masih harus meningkatkan tehnik dasar mu agar kau bisa bertahan ketika menghadapi musuh"

Naruto melipatkan tangan dengan matanya yang terpejam sambil memikirkan sesuatu

"Baik naruto-sensei"

Origami menunduk dengan hormat kepada gurunya ini

"Ya,baiklah sekarang Akeno yang akan ku uji jadi persiapkan dirimu"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berjalan menuju Akeno yang masih beristirahat

"Baiklah Naruto-sensei aku siap"

Akeno tiba-tiba bangun dengan tubuh yang sudah cukup berstamina

"oh ku harap kau bisa membuat ku bersungguh-sungguh"

Naruto dengan nada bersemangat kini akan mengetes Akeno

"ya"

Akeno maju dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu mencoba memukul Naruto dengan kekuatan besar

*tap*

Namun kepalan tangan Akeno hanya ditahan oleh kelingking Naruto

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Akeno terkejut dengan kejadian ini,bagaimana tidak stengah dari kekuatan Ultramannya ia keluarkan namun itu bisa ditahan oleh Naruto

"hehe,kau masih terlalu cepat 2000 tahun untuk dapat mengalahkan ku Akeno"

Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya

"Ah begitukah?"

Akeno dengan cepat mencoba menendang Naruto namun Naruto kembali menahannya menggunakan satu jari

"Tch Naruto-sensei benar-benar kuat yah"

Akeno berkata seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan,hal itu ia katakana karena tendangan dan pukulannya ditahan oleh satu jari oleh senseinya itu

"Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikan ini"

Tiba-tiba Naruto segera menendang kaki Akeno membuatnya jatuh,sehingga Akeno terjatuh

Tak perlu waktu lama Naruto segera mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Akeno,elbih tepatnya beberapa cm meter sebelum mengenai wajah Akeno

"kekalahan mu"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai disertai senyuman

"Ya"

Akeno hanya mengangguk karena benar ini adalah kekalahannya

*plok plok plok*

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara orang bertepuk tangan dari depan pintu tempat latihan mereka

Dan sontak mereka semua langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang bertepuk tangan itu

Dan terlihatlah seorang pria berambut pirang dengan wanita berambut pirang sedang berdiri disana

"Ah Otouto?,Imouto? Ada apa kesini?"

Naruto bertanya kepada dua orang yang berada di depan pintu itu,yang merupakan adik-adiknya

"Ah Nii-chan Ohayo,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanya Saudaranya yang laki-laki kepada Naruto dengan nada heran

"dasar bodoh apa kau tidak lihat Nii-chan baru selesai melakukan *Itu* kau lihat gadis yang berada di dekatnya dan yang sedang beristirahat itu"

Ujar adik perempuannya dengan nada serius kepada saudara laki-lakinya

"Hei Nobuna,apa yang kau katakan?"tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan segera menghampiri adik perempuannya yang kita tahu adalah Nobuna

"heee,Nii-chan,mau ngapain? Ah jangan-jangan Nii-chan mau melakukan*itu* dengan ku?,jangan Nii-chan kita ini saudara"

Nobuna memasang pose protektif pada tubuhnya sambil memandang Naruto

Naruto kini yang sudah memerah karena malu+marah kini mulai mengejar Nobuna

"Nobuna!"

Teriak Naruto sambil berlari mencoba menangkap Nobuna

Namun Nobuna dengan cepat berlari menghindari Naruto

Adik laki-lakinya yang melihat itu hanya sweetdrop dan berjalan menghampiri Akeno yang kini tengah tiduran akibat kekalahannya melawan Naruto

"Ah,kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Tanya adik Naruto dengan nada sopan kepada Akeno

"Ah aku Himejima Akeno,kalau anda sendiri?"

Jawaban serta pertanyaan dari Akeno dengan nada santai kepada adik dari Naruto ini

"Ah aku Namikaze Ryota,dan itu yang disana Namikaze Nobuna,kami adik dari Naruto Nii-chan"ujar adik yang bernama Ryota itu dengan nada santai kepada Akeno

"Ah "

Akeno menyebutkan nama itu dengan nada santai kemudian ia segera tersenyum kepada Ryota

"Ah Himejima-san aku kesana dulu"

Dan saat itu pula Ryouta berjalan menuju Naruto dan Nobuna yang kini tengah melakukan proses hukum dihukum

Yaitu dimana Naruto berhasil mendapati Nobuna dan ia akan menggeletiki Nobuna sampai menangis

Benar-benar kejam

_#Kimi Dake Wo Mamoritai#_

Dengan melangkah santai kini Naruto,Ryota,Nobuna,Akeno,dan Origami kini berada di ruang makan dan kini mereka sedang menyantap makanan dengan khidmat tanpa suara sedikit pun yang ada hanya suara dari televisi yang dinyalakan

Sampai akhirnya Naruto meyelesaikan makannya dan segera mencuci piringnya sendiri(Anak rajin)

Begitu pula diikuti oleh orang-orang yang makan disana (anak rajin)

Setelah mereka makan mereka kini sedang menonton berita yang terjadi di tv

"Naruto-sensei,kapan kita uji coba?"tanya Origami dengan nada heran kepada Naruto,karena pasalnya jika ingin uji coba maka ia harus melawan Kaijuu

"tenang saja ketika muncul kalian harus melakukan uji coba sendiri-sendiri tanpa bantuan dari teman kalian"

Naruto berujar dengan tenangnya agar mempertahankan imagenya sebagai guru

"ah begitukah?"

Akeno dengan santai berbicara ketika mereka sedang menonton TV

"kaijuu muncul,kali ini kaijuu berwujud seperti burung menyerang dengan cepat bahkan ia bisa membuat topan yang besar"

Tiba-tiba berita itu keluar di Tv sehingga para Ultra disana dengan santainya melihat berita yang berada di TV itu

"Maga basser sudah keluar kah? Kak kali ini biarlah aku yang mengurusnya"

Ujar Nobuna dengan nada santai kepada Naruto,tapi kata-katanya ia ingin meminta izin dari Naruto dulu

"Ah baiklah,biar Maga jappa dan maga paddon yang menjadi lawan mereka nanti ketika muncul"

Naruto berkata santai ketika ia masih melihat berita di TV

"Ah Ryota,kau jangan ambil bagian ku?!"

Tiba-tiba Nobuna menyentak Ryota agar tidak melawan kaijuu yang muncul di tv itu

"Ah tapi aku duluan yang minta izin sama Naruto Nii-chan bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Ryota membalas perkataan Nobuna dengan nada marah,bagaimana tidak,ia duluan yang minta agar ia bisa mengalahkan Maga Basser tapi kali ini gilirannya ingin direbut oleh saudara perempuannya

"Ah bagaimana kalau kau yang berada di Kyoto saja,kebetulan King Joe mengamuk disana"

Ujar Nobuna sambil menunjuk berita satu lagi tentang robot monster yang mengamuk di Kyoto

"Ah,baiklah kalau begitu,kurasa lebih sulit King Joe daripada Maga basser,aku terima tawaran mu"

Ujar Ryota dengan nada menyerigai senang

"Naruto-sensei mereka ini apa?"

Tanya Akeno disertai anggukan Origami karena melihat kedua saudara Naruto kini sedang tersenyum senang sekali karena berhasil mencapai kesepakatan

"Ah mereka juga seperti kita"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai

Namun Akeno dan Origami menatapnya terkejut akibat diketahuinya Ultraman baru lagi

"benarkah itu Naruto-sensei?"

Tanya Akeno dengan mata berbinar-binar,disertai anggukan Origami

"benar,aku dan kedua saudaraku adalah Ultraman"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Akeno dan Origami

"baiklah Nii-chan kami akan berubah disini saja,kebetulan semua disini adalah Ultraman"

Ujar Nobuna dengan wajah memelas,sepertinya ini adalah pupy Eyes no jutsu milik Nobuna

"terserah kalian saja"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada malas kepada Nobuna sehingga diresponi bahagia oleh kedua adiknya

"baiklah kak"

Lalu kini Nobuna memegang sesuatu yang disebut Ginga spark lalu mengeluarkan boneka Ultraman Ginga

 ***Ultra Live***

 ***Ultraman Ginga***

"Ginga!"

Dengan cepat Nobuna berubah menjadi Ultraman Ginga dan melawan Maga Basser di Kuoh

Sementara itu Ryota kini mengeluarkan Geed Riser miliknya disertai dua kapsul

"You Go"

Ujar Ryota sambil mengaktifkan satu kapsulnya dan menaruhnya disebuah tempat penyimpan kapsul lainnya

"I Go"

Sekali lagi Ryota mengaktifkan lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi

"Here We Go"

Lalu dengan cepat tempat penyimpanan itu dihubungkan dan digeser ke kanan Dua kali

 ***Fusion Rise***

Lalu dengan cepat Ryota mengangkat Geed Risernya sebatas dadanya

"Geed!"

 ***Ultraman*  
*Ultraman Belial***

 ***Ultraman Geed Primitive***

Dan dengan cepat Ultraman Geed melawan King Joe yang berada di Kyoto

"baiklah ini salah satu dari latihan kalian,sekarang aku minta kalian menuju Ultraman Ginga dan perhatikan bagaimana caranya bertarung,supaya kalian dapat mengerti"

Perintah Naruto kepada kedua anak didiknya

Dan dengan cepat mereka langsung mengangguk dan berlari ke tempat pertarungan Ultraman Ginga untuk melihatnya bertarung

*Ginga Vs Maga Basser*

Dengan cepat Ultraman Ginga melesat kearah Basser dengan kecepatan penuh

Namun Basser mengeluarkan anginnya sehingga banyak benda-benda di kota berterbangan menghantam Ginga

Ginga berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya dari hantaman benda-benda besar di tanah,yakni batu bangunan,beton panjang maupun bangunan stengah jadi

Selesainya angina itu menerpa Ginga,maka langsung berbunyilah Life Gauge/Color Timer dari Ultraman Ginga

Origami dan Akeno yang melihat hal itu tentu menjadi kaget pasalnya baru sekitar 2 menit ia muncul tapi kenapa life gaugenya sudah berbunyi

"kenapa bisa?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Origami kaget melihat seniornya yang kini tengah kesulitan melawan Basser

"itu karena penyakitnya"

Ujar Naruto dari belakang Origami dan Akeno

"Hah penyakit?"

Akeno dan Origami mengerutkan dahi mereka,tanda mereka sedang bingung dengan apa yang dijelaskan Naruto

"ya,dia dari kecil mengidap penyakit Krous(Ngasal)"

Ujar naruto dengan nada serius kepada kedua muridnya itu

"Krous? Aku belum pernah dengar penyakit itu?'

Ujar Origami dengan nada heran disertai anggukan dari Akeno

"benar,penyakit itu adalah penyakit yang menyerang para Ultra,dan tidak ada obatnya,kalian hanya akan menunggu waktu kematian kalian,jika kalian tidak melepaskan Ultra yang bersama kalian untuk mati sendiri"

Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto dengan nada serius kepada kedua muridnya itu

"Penyakit yang mengerikan,jadi jika Ultranya mati maka ia juga mati,tapi jika ia melepas Ultranya maka Ultranya sendirilah yang akan mati begitu?"

Tanya Akeno dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"benar itu sebabnya kenapa ia menjadi cepat lemah"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Akeno

"kita harus membantunya"

Ujar Origami dengan nada serius sambil memegang Cosmos Pluck miliknya

"benar"

Ujar Akeno sambil mengambil alat perubahnya(Sory author lupa apa nama punya dyna)

"jangan kamu melakukan itu,biarlah dia berusaha sendiri,adanya jika kalian itu,kalian hanya akan menjadi bebannya saja"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius dan membentak kepada kedua muridnya ini

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Mereka pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya itu untuk membantu Nobuna dalam mengalahkan Maga Bassar

*Sring!*

Tiba-tiba muncullah satu lagi Ultra,kali ini adalah Ultraman Zero yang muncul di depan Ginga dan menatap kearah Maga Bassar

"ada satu Ultra lagi muncul"

Ujar Akeno dengan nada semangat karena ada yang menolong Nobuna dari Maga Bassar

Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Zero

"Yare-Yare jika sedang sakit,janganlah kau memaksakan diri untuk berubah"

Ujar Zero kepada Ginga dengan nada santai

Ginga hanya bisa mengangguk saja

"baiklah kita selesaikan ini,sajalah"

Dengan cepat Zero membuat tangannya ke samping kanan

" **Wide Zero Shoot** "

Dengan cepat serangan Beam dari Ultraman Zero menghantam Maga Bassar hingga hancur

*Duarrr*

Dan dalam sekali serang Ultraman Zero langsung menghancurkan Maga Bassar hingga menjadi debu

Naruto hanya menatap kepada kedua Ultra itu

Sementara Kedua Ultra itupun kembali terbang

Menjadi Cahaya

_KIMI DAKE WO MAMORITAI*_

*Geed Vs King Joe*

King Joe dengan cepat menembaki Geed menggunakan senapan beam yang terpasang pada tubuhnya

Geed menunduk sedikit guna menghindari serangan dari King Joe

*Blarrr*

Banyak serangan dari King Joe melesat namun masih dapat dihindari oleh Geed karena kemampuan menghindari Geed cukup tinggi

*Tak Blarr*

Dengan cepat Geed maju menyerang King Joe,

Tak mau kalah akhirnya King Joe maju juga

Dan terjadilah pergulatan antara Ultraman dengan Kaijuu berbentuk Robot itu

Hal itu menjadi perhatian oleh warga Kyoto

Terutama para Prajurit perdamaian yang ada di jepang

*Blar blar blar*  
ada lima pesawat Prajurit perdamaian jepang,dua diantaranya menyerang Geed,dan tiga diantaranya menyerang King Joe

Mengganggu jalannya pertarungan Geed dan King joe

Sementara itu

King Joe yang marah besar kini menyerang para pesawat Prajurit perdamaian

Dan Geed enggan membantunya

(Ya siapa suruh serang ultraman)

Dan pada akhirnya banyak pesawat dari pasukan perdamaian yang gugur akibat serangan beam dari King Joe

Dan Geed yang enggan buang-buang waktu kini langsung menyerang King Joe dengan Finisher attack miliknya

*Blarrr*

Dan terjadilah ledakan kehancuran dari King Joe

Sementara itu Ryota dalam bentuk Geed menatap sinis kepada anggota prajurit perdamaian

Lalu dengan cepat Geed pun pergi dengan cara terbang ke langit meninggalkan para Prajurit kedamaian di sana

_KIMI DAKE WO MAMORITAI_

Kini sudah 5 hari sejak berlalunya kejadian itu,dan kini banyak perbaikan yang sedang dilakukan oleh pihak kota akibat serangan dari Kaijuu

Dan kini Naruto tengah mengajar dengan tenang di Kuoh sambil melihat beberapa muridnya yang sedang ia hukum untuk berdiri di samping papan tulis mengangkat ember berisi air

Dan murid yang dihukum ternyata tak lain adalah Akeno,Origami,dan Rias

Karena tidak mengerjakan pr(menurut Naruto wajar saja jika Akeno dan Origami tidak selesai,tapi kenapa Rias juga ikutan? Padahal dia adalah orang yang cukup rajin)

"ah… ano maaf terlambat"

Ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal panjang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelas 3-A,membuat para murid menjadi keheranan kenapa ada wanita disana?

"ah masuklah,kau bisa memperkenalkan diri dan alasan terlambat"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada ramah namun raut wajahnya begitu menyeramkan karena kini ia sudah siap dengan hukuman yang akan ia berikan kepada anak baru ini

"baiklah"

Lalu melangkah masuk dengan lambat tanda ia gugup,mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia disuruh memperkenalkan diri

"nama ku adalah Gabriel,hoby ku adalah membaca Alkitab,dan yang tidak kusukai adalah pembohong"

Ujar Gabriel dengan nada sehalus dan sesantai mungkin padahal dia kini tengah gemetaran di atas

"baiklah Gabriel-san kau bisa menaruh tas mu disamping Sona,dan kau bisa berdiri dulu disamping Origami untuk menerima hukuman mu karena datang terlambat"

Ujar Naruto dengan aura yang sangat seram seperti raja iblis kepada Gabriel kini

"Haaa"

Gabriel hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang paling bisa melemahkan pria yaitu

*Pupy eyes no jutsu*

Itulah yang ia lakukan agar mendapat symphati dari Naruto

Tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan terus melanjutkan acara BM(belajar mengajar)

"Sial sekali kau hari ini yah?"

Ujar Zero tertawa kepada Gabriel,yang kini sedang berdiri didepan kelas sambil memegang ember yang berisi air yang penuh

"benar"

Gabriel hanya bisa mengiyakan saja perkataan dari Zero

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan pelajaran hingga akhirnya jam pelajaran selesai

_KIMI DAKE WO MAMORITAI_

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan hari pun sudah semakin sore sehingga banyak dari murid-murid untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri dari lelahnya belajar seharian

"bau sekali"

Tiba-tiba banyak orang yang mengomentari airnya kenapa bisa bau sekali padahal sebelum-sebelum ini tidak

Sementara itu Naruto…..

"ah shit Airnya bau,terkutuk lah kau para pembuat busuk air"

Ujar Naruto mengutuki para pembuat air menjadi jelek seperti ini

Sementara itu kini Akeno dan Origami masih berada di Dojo yang berada di rumah Naruto untuk berlatih cara menjadi Ultraman yang lebih baik

Namun dengan cepat Naruto masuk kedalam Dojo

"Hoi Kalian,kita akan mengadakan Test,sekarang Origami kau akan melawan salah satu Kaijuu,Akeno sebagai Back up mu jika kau kalah"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius dan dipenuhi dengan murka

"eh"

Akeno dan Origami Nampak sangat kebingungan dengan sifat Naruto yang tiba-tiba murka kepada sesuatu

"ada apa naruto-sensei?"

Tanya Akeno dengan nada heran kepada Naruto tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan lakukan sekarang

"tentu saja ujian menjadi Ultraman"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Origami dan Akeno

Dan hanya bisa dianggukan saja oleh kedua orang itu

_KIMI DAKE WO MAMORITAI_

*Danau Shinzu di Kuoh*

Naruto dengan cepat menatap Kaijuu yang membuat hal ini terjadi

Berbentuk seperti kuda laut atasnya dan bawahnya sama seperti kaki monster yang

Biasanya

Dengan cepat Naruto menunjuk kepada Kaijuu itu

"Seperti dugaan ku,Maga jappa mengacau hari ini,Origami lakukan tugas mu"

Ujar Naruto memimpin layaknya komandan kepada Origami dengan nada serius

"baik"

Lalu dengan cepat Origami mengeluarkan Cosmos pluck miliknya

"Cosmos!"

Dan dengan cepat Origami bertranformasi menjadi Ultraman Cosmos mode Luna

Melakukan kuda-kuda siaga akhirnya Cosmos maju dan ingin memukul Maga jappa

Tapi itu gagal karena bau yang dikeluarkan Maga Jappa

"Whuiiih bau sekali"

Origami berujar pelan sambil menatap Maga jappa

"Tch mahluk bau ini harus dimusnahkan"

Ujar Origami dengan nada menusuk

Lalu dengan cepat Origami merubah mode Cosmosnya dari Luna menjadi Corona

Dan kembali dengan cepat Origami mencoba menaklukan Kaijuu itu

*Blar blar blar*

Saling baku hantam terjadi dan mereka terlihat seimbang hingga waktu sudah mencapai 4 menit 30 detik

Color Timer milik Cosmos mulai berbunyi

Naruto yang melihat hal itu tentu saja tahu karena ia tahu batas kemampuan dari Origami

"Akeno bersiaplah jika Origami kalah kau jadilah Ultraman Dyna dan kalahkan Maga Jappa"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Akeno yang masih melihat hal itu

"baik"

Lalu Akeno menyiapkan alat perubahnya dan melihat Origami

Origami yang kini sudah kelelahan kini sudah mulai mencoba Finisher Atack

" **Strom Burst Blast"**

Dengan cepat Cosmos mengarahkan Finisher attack kepada Maga jappa

*Blarr*

Dengan cepat Naruto segera mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya kepada Maga Jappa apa dia sudah tewas

Namun begitu mengejutkan bahwa Maga Jappa dilindungi oleh sesuatu membuat Naruto dan Akeno disertai Origami tercengang melihatnya

"Dia lindungi Oleh Dark Lugiel"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Akeno dan Origami

"Akeno kita berubah juga,kau bantu Origami mengalahkan Maga Jappa,sementara aku akan melawan Dark Lugiel"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada memerintah kepada Akeno

Dan Akeno Mengangguk cepat

"Dyna!"

Lalu berubahlah Akeno menjadi Dyna

"Ginga-san"

* **Ultraman Ginga***

"X-san"

 ***Ultraman X***

"berikan aku kekuatan yang menyetrum"

 ***Fusion Up***

 ***Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker***

To BE Continued

ED Song:Bokutachi No Uta(tomohisa Sako)

Author Note(Again)

Hahaha aku ingin memberi tahu penampilan dari Naruto(lihat Naruto The Last)

Penampilan Namikaze Ryota(Lihat Kise Ryota)

Penampilan Namkiaze Nobuna(Lihat Oda Nobuna)

Oke segitu dulu,maaf jika Author tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan para reader sekalian(maklum masih newbie)

Oke Author pergi dulu dah


End file.
